The present invention relates to a luggage compartment cover apparatus for openably closing a luggage compartment of an automotive vehicle which is provided with a rear opening gradually narrowed in the upward and frontward direction along back pillars of the vehicle.
A rear door is hinged on the upper horizontal upper edge of the rear opening to be opened and closed thereby. The rear end of the luggage compartment cover is engaged to the rear door for cooperation according to closing and opening of the rear door. The front end of the luggage compartment cover is pivotally secured on the vehicle body adjacent to the seat back of a rear seat of the vehicle. Thus, the luggage compartment cover for openably closing the luggage compartment is cooperatively associated with the rear door.
The width of the luggage compartment, defined by both rear side panels of the vehicle body, is substantially same as that of the lower and rear end of the rear door. Therefore, to cover the luggage compartment entirely, the luggage compartment covers should be provided a width substantially same as that of the lower and rear end of the rear door. However, the luggage compartment cover having the width as abovementioned is apt to abut the side edge thereof against the inner edges of the back pillers, gradually reducing lateral spacing in the upper and front direction. The abutment between the luggage compartment cover and back pillars may cause interference of opening the luggage compartment cover cooperating with the rear door.
To eliminate such problems or difficulties, the conventional luggage compartment cover is provided on both sides thereof with cut-outs at the portions opposing the inner edges of the back pillers. Thereby, the interference related to opening the luggage compartment cover can be eliminated.
However, while such a luggage compartment cover satisfactorily avoids the interference caused by abutting the side edge thereof against the back pillars when opened with the rear door, there are formed gaps defined between the cut-outs and rear side panels, in the closed position of the luggage compartment cover. The luggage compartment and/or luggage contained in the luggage compartment are observable from the outside or subject to sunlight irradiation through the gaps.
In view of foregoing, the present invention is to provide a luggage compartment cover apparatus for openably closing a luggage compartment of a vehicle, having a luggage compartment cover which can entirely close the luggage compartment in closed position but eliminate interference caused by abutting of the side edge thereof against inner edges of the back pillers when opened.